


Nightmares

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Avengers
Genre: PTS, Post Avengers Movie, Previous Abuse, Previous Torture, Previous mind control, headcanon with evidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is being held in the castle prisons and the guards have informed Thor that the trickster has been screaming, quite loudly and quite a lot but that they can't seem to figure out why so the god of thunder decides to check on his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Thor 2 and so this doesn't relate to that, its simply my way of ranting on my headcanon that Loki is a precious baby.

Thor sighed as he headed along the prison corridors to the very last cell.  He dismissed the guard at the front before walking inside.  On the prison bed lay Loki, his eyes closed and his face pained as he clawed as his sides, sleeping restfully.  But worse, worse was the screaming.  From outside you could hear it though the thick cell walls that where without window. 

Thor was taken back by the sight.  This he had not been expecting.  He had expected to walk into the room to find Loki scream at the door, trying to annoying the guards and chuckling when Thor came.  He had expected to be playing right into the tricksters hands.  He was not expecting to find his brother screaming into the void in pure terror and agony.   
  
"Loki."  He said, not sure if he was trying to wake the man up or not.  The screaming continued.  Hesitantly the god of thunder walked over to the bed.  "Loki, brother, wake up."  He yelled next to the boy, although doubting he could be heard over the screams that shook him to the bone, made him wish to do nothing more than to hold his brother in his arms, tell him he was safe, protect him from whatever harm the other had befallen to make him feel like this.

Green eyes snapped open but not into awareness at first.  He saw the figure beside him and cowered. 

Loki  _cowered_.

Thor was dumbfounded.  

"Loki, it is me, your brother, Thor."  He said softly, trying to reassure the other.  "I am not here to hurt you." 

"Thor..."  Loki repeated the name cautiously before his eyes widened as he realized where he was, who he was with.  How could he allow himself to appear so weak?!  He mentally cursed himself.  "To what do I owe this 'pleasure' dear brother?"  He spat saying the words harshly and accusingly, trying to make up for the moment of weakness.

"Loki, do not pull that with me.  What is wrong?"  Thor asked, able to see through the fake words.  He knew Loki better than anyone.

"Oh, I can't be sure really, I think it might be this decor.  Its rather plain."  Loki said sarcastically, glaring at Thor.  

"Loki."  Thor said, voice firm and commanding.  "Who hurt you?  Was it the Chitauri?"  He asked softly as he sat on the bed in front of Loki.  The other pulled back and looked away.  "I shall take that as a yes."  Thor said quietly.  "Loki, what did they do to you?"

"What does it matter Thor?  You are not one to care for the well being of a prisoner."  Loki accused, but it was more obvious how faked the hateful tone was.    
  
"You are my brot-"  Thor started before he was cut off.

"No I am not.  I am an Ice Giant, not Asgardian and you may sit there and pretend all you would like but we are  **not**  brothers.  You were there not when I needed a brother, Son of Odin.  You were there not when I suffered at their hands!  You could tell not when my actions were not my own!"  He snapped, glaring at Thor and there was so much pain and so much hatred, so much hurt in those eyes.  

"They controlled you."  Thor said softly.  "Why did you not tell me?  It could have saved you!"

"I had no right .  I asked for it.  Begged for it."  Loki said.  "Anything to stop them."  He yelled. 

"Loki..."  Thor said softly, after a moment of hesitation he pulled his brother against him.  Loki froze at first before relaxing against Thor.  After a few moments Thor broke the silence.  "Get some sleep Loki."  He said.  "I'll work this out for you, I promise."  He said.  Loki was too exhausted to argue.  He fell asleep against Thor's chest and the other let him, not moving until he was sure that Loki wasn't about to have another nightmare.  

When Loki woke up hours later from his first good sleep in much to long.  He found himself covered by a red cape.  Smiling softly the green eyed man wrapped it around himself, smelling something that was so perfectly Thor along with the promise that the blonde would make it alright


End file.
